The Unforeseen
by kieran aitken
Summary: Tsukune believes in monsters and isn't afraid in Yokai Academy but the headmaster want's a talk right away now that scare's him because he know's that Tsukune is human. Beta-reader- MasterofNarratives
1. Chapter 1

New School, New Life

Hi everyone I'm back and hopefully for the long run this time round and I have been reading the crap out of Rosario+Vampire and some fan-fiction's that were what I found to be amazing this is hopefully going to be a long(ish) story where we will see the adventures of young Mr Aono and those that he befriends in this lets get onto the story enjoy.

'thoughts'

XXXXXXXXX

Walking towards his new school Tsukune Aono looks at the letter he was given to by the bus driver from which he was told "to open when he had arrived" technically he had so he decided to read it's contents as he made his way to school. Opening the letter Tsukune took out the piece of paper inside and began to read it it stated " Young Mr Aono please do not be afraid as you are now in a school filled with monster and if they find out you are human they will probably kill you.." reading this Tsukune stopped dead in his tracks and thought to himself ' either the headmaster is trying to make a fool of me for reading about monsters or I'm in a bit of trouble'.

_Ring Ring_ "look out!" a female voice came from behind Tsukune but before he could react something had collided with his back sending him head over feet and landing in a pile on the ground with something soft on his front. "what happened?" Tsukune asked as he tried to sit up only to see a pink haired girl lying on his chest. Blushing the girl quickly got up and offered Tsukune a hand "I..I..I'm so sorry I haven't eaten and I was very tired and..." she began to trail off before biting Tsukune in the neck and started drinking his blood.

"I'm so sorry I've never done that before and your blood smelled to good but please don't hate me because of what I done I am a vampire after all." the girl said in a extremely embarrassed way. Tsukune was in shock about what had just happened from what he had read in his monster books back home if you ever get bitten by a vampire you WILL turn into one. "I'm not going to become a vampire am I?" Tsukune asked frantically.

The girl just laughed at the thought and smiled before saying "No you won't turn by the way I'm Akashiya Moka". Relief washed over Tsukune before he said in turn "My name is Aono Tsukune but just call me Tsukune if you like".

After walking a bit further ahead he apologised to Moka but told her that he had to read the rest of the letter the headmaster had given him she agreed to stay quiet but still walked next to him. " if you are found to be human I will not give you shelter but come and see me first thing at break I have something to discuss with you. Sincerely Mikogami your headmaster." Tsukune quickly pocketed the letter in case Moka wanted a look at it and found out through the letter that he was human.

Glancing over at Moka Tsukune noticed the cross that was attached to her choker and asked "Aren't crosses meant to hurt vampire's?" he asked inquisitively "Or is that a stupid human thing?" he added thanking his brain to draw attention away from him being human. "It doesn't hurt" Moka explained that this cross actually seals her powers as a vampire but not her thirst or weakness to water. They walked in relative silence up till they arrived at school going separate ways for needs but had agreed to meet up later at lunch.

XXXXXXX

In Tsukune's homeroom class he found a table by the window to stare out of until the teacher had arrived. Glancing around the room Tsukune quickly saw one blue haired girl with what seemed to be a entourage of boys surrounding her shaking his head he stared back out of the window only to have the sound of a door opening bring him back to facing the front of the room when someone carrying a file walked in "Hello students I'm Nekonome your sensei for this year and welcome to Yokai Academy in this you will learn how to integrate peacefully with humans as they are the dominant species on the planet."

The brute of a boy then spoke up next to me saying "Well why don't we just kill them and rape all the women?" Judging from the lack of brains this guy had and the physique he was either a troll or a orc probably an orc Tsukune answered his question by saying "They have guns and bombs even though most races are stronger than humans we would lose if not most races would be wiped out completely".

This earned Tsukune some points with the class and the teacher but just as Tsukune had finished given his explanation the doors opened to reveal a pink haired girl who apologised for being late and quickly headed to a seat behind Tsukune as she saw him she screamed his name and hugged him this lost all the points he gained with the guys in the class.

After class had broke for break Tsukune made his way after asking Nekonome-sensei where the headmaster's office was .

Thanks for reading this story I know the perspective can be a bit odd but I am trying to get better and not wanting to write in first person because it would get confusing down the line with all the characters I want to add. All feedback is welcome and if you can review it I know I don't always but I try but most of the time I go into reading mode and just do as it describes but thank you for reading and I will take into consideration any and all things that you have told me to improve the story because it's a community thing.


	2. Chapter 2

The Talk

Honestly couldn't wait to release this,thanks to everyone that read and I'm writing this after having talked with The dirty ripper who had given their opinion on the first chapter from which I am thankful for. Also stupid me forgot to mention the fanfics that I read in order to get me going again now I will post them at the end this time.(if not I give you all permission to shout at me to remind me).

'thoughts'

_perspective changes _

WWWWWWWWWWW end of chapter ( going to do it on this one but tell me if it's stupid or not just trying it out)

We begin shortly after Tsukune has left the classroom leaving Moka behind in order to see just what Mikogami has in store for our protagonist.

XXXXXXXX

Arriving at the giant doors of the headmaster's office Tsukune is taken aback by how large the doors are in comparison to those he passed through to get here. Knocking on the door Tsukune waits until he's called, the doors quickly opens inwards.

Sitting at the desk in front of Tsukune but still some distance away is what appears to be a priest but it was the eyes that held Tsukune's attention the most because they were not like Moka's beautiful emerald eyes these were clearly yellow and very luminous at that.

"Enter Tsukune!" the headmaster called in a booming voice Tsukune quickly complied not wanting to anger him further. The headmaster then pointed to the old wooden seat in front of him and Tsukune quickly sat.

"Due you know why I asked you to come see me right away?" the headmaster asked inquisitively.

"I guess it's to see how I reacted to your letter and to the announcement that sensei made in class …. and you might want to tell her to hide her tail I seen it as I was asking directions to get here" Tsukune replied calmly.

After hearing that a member of his staff couldn't keep one of the basic rules of the school he sighed "Tsukune I wish for a sample of your blood" quickly Tsukune placed his right hand up to where Moka had bit him early "not in that way boy it's to see if your blood has any similarities to a monster that you could claim to be them if you do get found out".

Tsukune nodded at the request and extended his left arm this time towards Mikogami who had quickly pierced the tip of Tsukune's index finger and caught the blood droplet's on a thin piece of glass then walked over to another desk on his left where there was a microscope and three boxes sitting.

This gave Tsukune the time to scan the contents of the room he was now sitting in and guessing he would be for some time.

_Mikogami's Perspective_

'This boy's blood it can't be of that race they are long dead the vampire's killed them for their blood but if one survived...' he thought to himself. "Tsukune go over to the cabinet and on the third shelf from the bottom fifth item in I want you to bring it to me now!" I commanded in my usual assertive tone.

_normal perspective_

Tsukune was visibly surprised by the order he was just told so he quickly darted over to the cabinet on the other side of the room and opened the mirrored doors scanning from the bottom up he counted the shelves then the items before his eyes rested on a heart but it was large about the size of maybe a football. Thinking nothing of it he picked it up and began to run across to the headmaster.

Reaching halfway across the room he felt a burning pain in his chest then it started in his head right behind his eyes. Strength quickly escaped him as his legs gave way and he tumbled to the ground before all light in the room disappeared leaving him in darkness.

XXXX An few hours later XXXX

Tsukune's eyes quickly parted seeing the celling of the headmaster's office above him he quickly tried to sit up but he found that he couldn't he tried again and again to only find that the result was the same.

Tsukune then thought to himself ' If I can't sit then maybe I can roll over?'

He succeed in doing so but not before feeling immense pain shooting to his back. Confused Tsukune turned his head to look behind him but was filled with fear and a touch of joy he now had wings, massive, thick, scaly wings.

This made Tsukune examine himself looking down he now had black scales covering his entire body claws sprouting from the tips of his fingers and toes. He noticed that he was balancing on his now elongated toes while his feet had turned upwards from his toes and from where he guessed his ankles were now short curved bones extended from the joints. Looking behind himself Tsukune noticed the reason why we was unable to sit up a solitary long black scale tail was protruding from the base of his spine which had a sharp spade shaped tip to the end of it. Looking into the mirrored cabinet Tsukune saw what he looked like completely he now had a snout and his once brown eyes were crimson red and his black hair had disappeared into his scales and he was near double his size when he was human.

"I never expected you to change Tsukune." came a calm voice near him. Tsukune turned his head to look at the source of the voice it was the headmaster but for some reason he was smaller, a lot smaller than before.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Tsukune bellowed as he took a few steps towards the headmaster and slamming his fists into the tiny table he roared again "FIX THIS!".

"I'm afraid that is beyond my powers boy believe it or not what happened was that your dormant blood awoke when you came in contact with the last elder dragon's heart." "If I knew this was going to happen I would have saved more of your clothes but alas I only managed to get your jacket off but thankfully I put strengthening seals on everything including myself and sound prof seals on the doors window's and walls in case you woke in a uncontrollable rage." the headmaster retorted calmly.

"Wait you said my blood did this by reacting to the heart that I picked up?" Tsukune then sighed. "Fine how do I change back?"

The headmaster gave a puzzled look and walked around the now at least 10 foot dragon standing in his office before saying "close your eyes and envision how you were before then command your body to go back to that" he stated confidently "and while you do that I will ask for a uniform for you."

Tsukune nodded his massive head in thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After an arduous amount of time Tsukune finally managed to change back to how he was before except his teeth were more pointy and his muscles much more defined and inevitably strengthened. Apart from those he was the same person who had walked into the office.

Mikogami then dismissed Tsukune after he was changed and able to hold his human form.

Starved Tsukune made his way to the dinner hall but not before hearing the pleas of someone in trouble instinctively he ran to help whoever it was .

XXXXXXXXXXX

After running to the edge of the school forest, if you could call it that, he saw the brute from his class trying to assault a girl who was also from his class. Tsukune charged straight at him and came in between him and the girl.

"What the hell do you what you piece of shit?" the orc demanded as he was barely in his human form any more.

"That's easy I'm here to stop you." Tsukune stated but quickly had to grab the girl and dodge to the side to avoid being hit by a punch.

"Get out of here." Tsukune told the blue haired girl who complied with the request who fled back into the grounds of the school.

"You'll pay for that you shit, I was just about to have her!" the orc cried as he charged Tsukune whilst still transforming, Tsukune then dodged the punch and sent one back that was aimed at the orc's gut but because he was still growing in size it didn't quite make it there.

Falling to the ground the orc clung to his crotch, foaming at the mouth he had passed out from the pain that was felt because Tsukune had no way of gauging how much of his new strength to put into the punch.

Briskly walking back into the grounds he bumped into the blue haired girl. "Thank you for saving me there who knows what he would have done to me so thanks again ermmm..." the blue haired girl said whilst her face was slightly red.

"Aono Tsukune but just call me Tsukune" He smiled in return to the girls thanks.

"My name is Kurono Kurumu but call me Kurumu and would you like to be my friend I don't have any yet?" Kurumu said sheepishly.

"Of course I will" Tsukune informed her.

"Well would you mind looking into my eyes for me Tsu-ku-ne?" Kurumu said seductively.

Looking into her beautiful violet eyes Tsukune felt as if he couldn't tear himself away.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Well now Tsukune is a dragon will he be able to control it or will it begin to control him?

Will he escape Kurumu's seduction find out in the next chapter.

Sorry guy's and girls but I have to hook you somehow right?

Anyway leave your feed back and I will respond to it.

Before you look at the stories that inspired me to get back to writing I have always loved the idea of dragons and all things mythical I'm kinda weird that way but that's besides the point For the second one I'm not copying I actually had bounced the idea off of my friend but he told me I needed to build on it more or it will end up like my last one I don't want that to happen again so I have built on it. Now for the important bit I leave to you the audience I have a character in mind for Tsukune to be with but as of right now it's open so who do you think should be with Tsukune?

_**Fanfic title and author**_

Face-of-Humanity , Iwasbored

Rosario to Dragon , MasterofNarratives

Get What You Deserve Written By DarkSwordMage , MistressWinowyll


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed?

Judging by the fact I have gained some followers to the story I would say it's going good I have got an idea for who I'm going to pair Tsukune with in this story and they may or may not have been introduced yet so keep an eye out for it now onto the story.

'Thoughts'

WWWWWWWWWW (end of chapter, keeping it because it was neither liked nor disliked)

I don't own Rosario+Vampire unfortunately :(.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Staring into Kurumu's beautiful violet eyes Tsukune couldn't look away even though there was alarm bell's ringing in his head. "Kurumu.." he said gently.

'I have him, I have the first boy in my harem' Kurumu thought to herself with a smile.

"Did you get something in your eye's because I can't see anything?" Tsukune said in the same gentle voice.

Kurumu was visibly shocked by the fact she hadn't managed to charm him she had even used a lot of her power in that charm which was a bad move because now she was weak if he attacked her.

Noticing Kurumu start to wobble slightly he place a hand on her shoulder to try and steady her but she fell into Tsukune's arms and fainted due to her almost exhausting all her power.

Catching the girl was easy for Tsukune and also when he lifted her she weight practically nothing. Unsure of what to do next he quickly ran to the nurses office with Kurumu in bridal style making sure that her neck was supported the entire time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu's eyes slowly opened to find herself in a unfamiliar room glancing to her left was Tsukune who was casually reading a book about monsters which looked like it was from the human world judging by the artwork on the front.

"W...what happened?" Kurumu said slowly as she tried to prop herself up.

"Oh your awake …the nurse said that you had used up to much power" Kurumu looked down at the bedsheets "when you had tried to charm me" Tsukune added. This caused Kurumu to spin her head to face Tsukune with fear in her eye's.

"What's with that look Kurumu? I'm not going to hurt you after all you were doing what Succubi do where you not?" Tsukune asked with his casual, calm and friendly voice.

Kurumu nodded "W...Why are you still here then if you know what I am and what I did then...why did you still look after me and bring me here? She asked inquisitively.

Tsukune looked at her with a confused expression on his face "Did you forget you asked to be friends and well friends look after each other I know you tried to turn me into a slave but it didn't work so no harm done and well..." Tsukune started to blush slightly "you did keep saying my name after I brought you here for some reason" he said whilst scratching the back of his head while wearing a stupid smile on his face.

It was Kurumu's turn to blush now 'Tsukune has been kind to me since he saved me from Saizo and he even managed to carry me here and stayed with me till I woke up and I think I might be falling for him' Kurumu thought to herself whilst stealing glances over at Tsukune.

"Hey Kurumu do you want to go get something to eat I've not had anything since breakfast and it's near enough dinner time?" Tsukune asked in a quieter voice than normal whilst packing his things away.

Still blushing Kurumu agreed and jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around Tsukune shocking the boy but he gradually laughed it off as they made their way to the canteen to eat with Kurumu holding onto Tsukune's arm.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day was rather uneventful Tsukune and Kurumu had gotten on like a house on fire and after meeting Moka Kurumu seemed to cling tighter to him but again he thought nothing of it as the three of them got to know each other better.

XXXXXXXXXXX

That night in the emptiness of Tsukune's room he started to wonder 'If I can control these new powers that I have and well find them out I can protect both Moka and Kurumu' so with that train of thought he striped down to his boxers, not wanting to destroy any more clothes, and stood in the middle of the room which in all honesty wasn't that big. His dorm room consisted of a kitchen and basic bedroom which was also the living room as well as a simple bathroom which had a toilet, shower and handbasin.

Concentrating Tsukune willed that only his wings would grow and after roughly ten minutes they did. Pleased with the result he withdrew them and willed for different parts of his body like his hands and eyes to change. This time it only took about five minutes to accomplish the task. He focused on his tail which surprisingly appeared immediately. He worked on this for the majority of the night unbeknownst to him that someone had been watching him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Tsukune had waited outside of the girls dorm for both Moka and Kurumu to appear. Moka had somehow managed to sneak around Tsukune and surprise him by attempting to once again bite him but to no avail.

After the self training Tsukune had done last night his body had reacted by it's self in order to protect him, changing the parts of his neck that were about to be bitten into the thick black scales that adorned his fully transformed body.

Quickly turning round Tsukune was face by Moka who had a very puzzled look on her face "Did you just try and bite me Moka?" Tsukune asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

Realising that she did just in fact try to attack her friend for his blood Moka wanted to run away but her legs stayed where they were. "I'm sorry I Tsukune I don't know what came over me it's just that ever since I tasted your blood it's all I can think about." she said blushing furiously.

"If you wanted some blood you could have just asked." Tsukune said while smiling at his friend the then moved his head to the left showing his neck "Well drink up Moka but don't take too much I still need to go to school" Tsukune said with a laugh.

Just as Moka was about to sink her fangs into him a voice cried out "TSUKUNE!" and without warning some girl had tackled Tsukune and had his head in her cleavage, this girl was Kurumu.

Thankfully Tsukune's body had reacted once again saving him from suffocation by enlarging the boy's lungs so he could hold his breath for longer.

'I hope Tsukune appreciates this for saving me yesterday' Kurumu thought to herself as Tsukune's arms flailed at his sides in surprise at what was happening. This lasted roughly a minute and a half.

Gently reaching up Tsukune lifted Kurumu off of him and onto the ground where he was able to breath again. The reason Moka hadn't done anything was the fact that this had caught her so off guard and that she was not as strong if she had some blood but she didn't want to hurt Tsukune.

"Did you enjoy that Tsu-ku-ne?" Kurumu said seductively.

Moka instantly know what was going to happen, or at least she thought she did, she push Kurumu away with all her strength which force Kurumu through a tree or two. Now Kurumu was pissed as she quickly transformed showing her wings and spade tip tail he also grew her nails and flew straight for Moka.

"Look out!" Tsukune shouted as he forced Moka to the ground but from the angle that he was standing at his thumb had pulled something off glancing at his hand he saw Moka's rosario and all hell broke loose. Tsukune was blown back but not to far by the demonic aura that surrounded and changed Moka. Her hair drained from the bright pink to a shocking silver her eyes now matched Tsukune's when he transformed and her body had matured as well.

Kurumu had dived at the now transformed Moka and readied her sharp nails for an attack that never happened, in an instant Kurumu was kicked back to be caught by Tsukune who slid back from the force her body had passed to his.

"Tsukune I am going to make sure that succubus doesn't charm you and take you from me!" the new Moka had shouted to them.

Ignoring the cry Tsukune gently placed Kurumu behind him and said "Stay behind me Kurumu."

She nodded in compliance.

Seeing this Moka was furious Tsukune had been taken from her and she wanted him back even if she had to break him. She charged straight at Tsukune and made an attempt to get by him but he moved to intercept, she tried this four or five more times but none succeeded, she had to go through him.

"Prepare yourself Tsukune!" Moka shouted at him but he was already prepared and had been since the get go. His plan was simple catch her and explain.

As Moka charged at Tsukune she kicked at his chest but Tsukune had brought his arms up in an X shape to guard against the attack which work brilliantly except it sent him back a few paces and he nearly fell on Kurumu.

Now it was Tsukune's turn he quickly dashed at Moka grabbed her and pined her down. 'So far so good he thought' he thought. "Moka listen to me Kurumu hasn't charmed me and I'm not going anywhere." he said straight to her face with sincerity in his voice. Blood now came from some wounds on his arms where Moka had kicked him hard. Slowly letting her go he offered her a hand to get up which she smacked away.

Turning his back on the new Moka Tsukune made his way over to Kurumu "Are you alright?" Tsukune asked while gently lifting her up.

'You have done it again Tsukune and now I am sure that you are who I've been looking for.' Kurumu thought to herself. "I'll be okay in a bit Tsukune thanks for saving me again." Kurumu said with a blush forming and then she kissed him on the cheek causing Tsukune to blush this time.

Tsukune carried Kurumu over to where Moka now stood "Don't you have an apology to make?" Tsukune said staring down the vampire. "Vampire's don't apologise to lesser species" Inner Moka spat and grabbed her rosario from Tsukune and attached it to her choker where she changed back to the pink haired version of herself.

Looking up outer Moka could see what her other half had done and started apologising profusely to both Tsukune and Kurumu accepted the apology and started to make their way to school before Tsukune had stopped and asked "What do you two know about Elder Dragons?"

Both girls stopped and faced him both having different expressions on their faces.

WWWWWWWWWW

What are the girls going to reveal about the race of the Elder Dragons?

Who was watching Tsukune at night and knows his secret (well one of them) find out next time.

Just wanted to say thanks to those who are following and placing it in their favourites stories and thanks to T.D.R for reviewing anyone who reviews will get a mention in the story as well (not as a character but we'll see :P ).

Right everyone I had fun writing this chapter but as I say in every chapter I want you're opinion on it bad and good criticism is welcome so please spare one or two minutes because it really helps me out.


	4. Chapter 4

A Brief History Lesson

There is swearing in this chapter; if it offends you, I'm sorry, but it helps with conveying the characters' emotions and characteristics (at least, I think it does.)

After a pleasant and interesting conversation with MasterofNarratives, I have decided to slow the story down a touch and add a bit more to my work, which hopefully you all will enjoy.

My thanks go out to MasterofNarratives for taking on the job as my beta-reader and also all the encouragement he has given me over the brief time he has known me and I apologise for the lateness in it as we have both been on short supply for time as of late. If anyone is looking for an awesome story check out his stuff you wont regret it. Seriously. My thanks to for reviewing my story, and for the continued reviews from T.D.R. I have also been working on something with The Dirty Ripper for a following chapter where someone will be introduced, and yes, he is an OC of our own creation (although it belongs to T.D.R and he is allowing me to use him.) I hope you enjoy the story. We pick up right where we left off as Tsukune posed the question about the Elder Dragons… now, what will the girls say?

'thoughts'

"'Skills'"

WWWWWWWWWW end of chapter

XXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter beta-read by MasterofNarratives.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Both girls looked like they had seen a ghost after Tsukune had mentioned the Elder Dragon race. Most monsters had forgotten them like it was a bad night out, but there were some races that still held the utmost respect for the extinct creatures, as they had protected those weaker than themselves - almost every race under the stars, with the exception of a few Elemental beings, as well as the Werewolves and, unfortunately, the Vampires, who had killed them all off just for blood.

Moka answered his question. "We, as a race, fought and killed them all for their delicious blood. It greatly amplified our regenerative powers, to the extent of making us unstoppable for a brief time unless beheaded. Apparently the adults had an addictive substance in their blood that caused the war… it was brutal and savage and ….wrong." At this point, Moka started crying over the whole account. After all, it was a famous win for the vampire community, but those that had drunk the blood of an adult Elder Dragon had gone insane from withdrawal, starving themselves to death.

Tsukune hugged the now weeping girl until she calmed down. The group then walked towards the school, but not before Kurumu had slipped her hand into Tsukune's.

As Tsukune was about to pull away, Kurumu shook her head and whispered "Private talk."

Confused, Tsukune replied "Private? Why private?"

"Because I don't want her hearing us, okay?" Kurumu said, motioning over to Moka.

Shaking his head, Tsukune agreed. "All right, what would you like to say, Kurumu?"

"Well it's about the Elder Dragons... that is, your race." Tsukune hid his fear well so as not to alert Moka, but Kurumu could tell. "Don't worry, I won't harm you, hell, you saved me twice. What could I do? Anyway, I wanted to say that most races hold respect for them. My race is one that they protected and lived with; not for our nature, but just for companionship and friendship. Our race couldn't do anything against them except "'Mind Speak'" to allow us to talk though a mental link. Why do you want to know about your race Tsukune? Wait, first, don't let Moka know, or the blood war might happen again and I can't lose you." Kurumu said, her voice pained at the thought of losing her destined one.

"First off, how do you know I'm an Elder Dragon? Anyway, the reason I want to know about them ... is because I only became one a short time ago." Tsukune replied, genuinely interested at just how the succubus knew what he was.

"That's a se-cret for now, Tsu-ku-ne, a girl can't play all her cards at once." Kurumu told him in a mischievous, seductive tone.

Tsukune just smiled at the girl next to him. 'I can't believe how lucky I am to have such beautiful friends. Kurumu is a lot smarter than she lets on. Moka, on the other hand… well, after you get by the blood drinking, she's a really nice person… well, Outer Moka is, anyway I can't quite understand Inner Moka yet.'

He looked back at Kurumu, seeing her blushing for some undisclosed reason. 'Kurumu is really cute when she blushes like that.' Tsukune continued thinking to himself along similar lines, but Kurumu kept getting redder and redder.

Kurumu cast a glance up at Tsukune seeing the confused look on his face as to why she was going red she motioned to their hands before saying, slightly awkwardly, "Thanks for all those compliments, Tsukune." She spoke out loud this time, causing Tsukune's eyes to widen as he realized they had been using her Mind Speak ability instead of vocalizing.

Tsukune couldn't have gone any redder. Moka, on the other hand, left confused and worried that she had somehow missed something, considering how both Kurumu and Tsukune were red faced and Kurumu had said something about "compliments" which only confused her further. She was about to ask, but the bell had gone, so the three of them quickly ran to class, thankfully managing to arrive on time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Talk around the classroom was that Tsukune had saved someone from Saizou, who was trying to have his way with her. Thankfully, the orc in question wasn't there, so Tsukune was safe from attacks. However, he had a feeling he was being watched from somewhere outside, although he couldn't see anyone when he looked. The day consisted of Youkai History, which Tsukune, as an oblivious human, copied down near-obsessively. Everyone else dozed off or spaced out, making a big mistake. Nekonome-sensei had sharp claws. No one dared to sleep in her class again… especially the three that were taken to the nurse's office.

The bell for break had gone soon after the students returned from the nurse looking like mummies.

One of their friends, a mummy herself, laughed at the shoddy work the nurse had done and rewound their bandages to allow them to see and breathe properly.

Just after this display Tsukune was dragged out of the class by the two girls he had become friends with. On the way to the vending machine, he got too many glares for his health from the guys in the school, but he didn't care. He was just happy to be with his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving at the vending machine, the group spotted an unfamiliar student with long purple hair and a lollipop in her mouth. She was wearing a white jumper with dark blue sleeves, a school skirt rolled somewhat shorter than regulation, thigh-high socks that consisted of light and dark purple bands and rounded off with a pair of white shoes.

The group walked towards her, and Tsukune was just about to say hello when she suddenly melted into a puddle of water.

"Ahhhh I...I... What happened ...I…" Tsukune was clearly shocked by what had happened in front of him and he couldn't process what had just happened: one minute a girl and the next a puddle. Something was wrong… very wrong. Even the girls had freaked out; Moka screamed and Kurumu shouted "What the fuck just happened?" in fear and confusion.

A giggle came from the tree line all heads turned to find that the girl who had melted was now peering out from behind a tree. Seeing her, all three jaws dropped. As she approached, the air got slightly colder and a fine cloud of crystals began to melt where the girl had once stood and in her footprints.

"Ice affinity, huh?" Tsukune mused to himself, slightly louder than he intended, but thankfully no-one heard. The closer the girl got, the colder it became although it was a bearable coldness, not one that made you run for heat.

"Hello, I'm Aono Tsukune and these are my friends Akashiya Moka" Moka nodded "and Kurono Kurumu" who smiled. "What's your name?" Tsukune asked politely.

"I'm Shirayuki Mizore. I have just arrived today so I'm still learning my way around the campus." the girl told Tsukune and his companions.

"Well I'm sure we can show you around if you like Shirayuki-san, unless you'd like to find your own way around? We are all in class 1-3, which one are you in… that is, if you don't mind me asking?" Tsukune enquired.

"I can find my own way, but it looks like we're in the same class so I will see you all later. Bye." With that, Shirayuki walked off and round the corner of the building.

"Well, she's odd" Kurumu said nonchalantly only to be countered by Tsukune saying "You can't say that about her… although she's probably thinking it about us too. Anyway, come on, drinks are on me."

Tsukune and Kurumu had lemonade, while Moka wanted his blood. Tsukune agreed but didn't offer his neck this time. Instead he held up his left arm, and confused as to the change, Moka spoke up. "What's wrong, Tsukune? Have I done something?" Tsukune quickly came up with a lie "Moka, I know you like my blood, it's just my neck is still sore from yesterday when I let you drink from me, so can you use my arm instead please?" Moka bought the lie hook, line and sinker. Kurumu, on the other hand, knew exactly why he had changed Moka's feeding point.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back in class, the three were faced with mathematics. The only one out of them that seemed to understand it was Moka, who managed to get all the questions right where Tsukune could only half answer and Kurumu wasn't even given a shot to try, which she was thankful for.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Just after classes had ended Saizou was waiting at the school gates and he was waiting for Tsukune to show so he could get revenge.

"Tsukune Aono come out here and fight me! That was a cowardly way to beat me last time and it sure as hell won't happen again!" Saizou's bellow was directed at the students, who were all leaving school.

He waited for a good two or three minutes, though it felt like two or three hours to the brute, before he spotted Tsukune. He yelled his challenge out again only to hear Tsukune reply angrily with "Cowardly? I was for one protecting Kurumu" who blushed at Tsukune shouting this out "and for two you were using you monster form whilst I stayed in my human form, which has less power that I can tap into, so tell me how the fuck am I cowardly?"

Saizou was now very pissed off "Just fucking fight me!" was all he managed to retort with.

Sighing, Tsukune shook his head and politely asked Moka to hold his book bag while Kurumu held his jacket and jumper. "Fine… let's get this over with." Tsukune said calmly as he walked over to the furious Saizou.

As soon as Tsukune got in range, the orc went to punch his opponent square in the chest. Tsukune didn't even attempt to block, simply side-stepping the punch and continuing to walk until he was in range. Saizou kept up a barrage of punches; some barely missed, others tore at his shirt and tie, but none drew blood.

Looking up at the boy Tsukune could see his weakness: just at his ribs on the left side was a small, but at this range easily distinguishable, lump, a broken rib that hadn't set right. Tsukune threw one punch, connecting perfectly.

Saizou went down like a falling house, clutching his side in agony as the shattered bone stabbed into his lung. Tsukune looked down at his shredded shirt and shook his head. It was only thanks to his reactive eyes that the stunt was possible; his enhanced eyesight allowed him to respond near-instantly to the onslaught of punches that Saizou had unleashed.

Walking back to the girls he removed his torn shirt so that he could put on his jumper. Fortunately, he had remembered to bring it that day. Both girls went red at the sight of Tsukune's muscular chest and arms, as did every girl nearby for about five seconds before the jumper went on, followed by the jacket.

XXXXXXXXXXX

On the way back to the dorms Kurumu, more often than not, was hanging from Tsukune's neck as she attempted repeatedly to jump on him while Moka just stared at the ground or up at the sky with the image of Tsukune's chest in her mind. At one point they swore they saw someone watching them from the trees, only to have a bat fly out and declare that it was in fact a bat, making Tsukune stop and stare at the animal with an extremely confused expression on his face.

This was quickly dispelled as an illusion that Kurumu had made off of a whim but not before she had a good laugh at his expense.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As they were arriving at the dorms, Tsukune suggested that Moka helped teach them mathematics, as he and Kurumu didn't get it at all. With that plan, the night was spent studying in Tsukune's room. At first, Kurumu made her way straight for Tsukune's bed only to be picked up by the bed's owner and turned one hundred and eighty degrees away from it. Moka, however, spotted the kitchen and Tsukune had done the same to her. If she constantly needed his blood, did she even know how to cook? He wasn't taking that chance.

The night dragged on for Tsukune and Kurumu as Moka taught them how to solve the maths problems that the two were stuck on. For Moka, it passed quickly, teaching her two friends.

After a few hours studying, the girls left, but Kurumu quickly memorized where Tsukune's room was located in case she wanted to visit him.

That night, Tsukune slept with relative ease, but woke up several times with the feeling that someone was just inside his room watching him. Each time, he checked the windows and door to find that all were still locked, and each time it took longer for Tsukune to fall back asleep. By the morning, he was exhausted.

WWWWWWWWWW

Will the group befriend the new girl?

Will Kurumu attempt to break into Tsukune's room?

Who was in Tsukune's room?

What else will happen at Yokai Academy?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter it did take me longer to write because I slowed down but I was glad that I did. My thanks to MasterofNarratives who give me the advice to slow down from which I am grateful for. I would still like your opinions on the story so either review or if you have any questions PM me with any questions that you have.

**Note from MasterofNarratives**

I beta-read this chapter, so all the mistakes are now on me.

I would like to thank the author for his endorsement of my work and his thought-provoking questions on my writing style. Don't forget to follow and favourite his story!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi readers sorry about not updating this it's just been a rough time for my beta but we are hoping to get back onto things in the near future so I apologise for the delay that you are having with this story but we are fighting through what is happening so please bare with us for the foreseeable future and we hope to return soon.

Kieran Aitken your trusty author.


	6. Chapter 6

Battle Of The Clubs

A thank you to Miles-tails-prowler for reviewing as well as the Guest review's. Now I strongly recommended that everyone one has an account they are free and you get e-mailed if the stories get updated so it's a win win and as a bonus I can see who it is and chat with you so please if you don't mind create an account it only takes about 2-3 minutes tops. Now will Tsukune find out if someone was in his room let's see shall we?

I wrote this one a while ago but unfortunately MasterofNarratives can not continue doing beta stuff for me so I hope you all enjoy this chapter even if it's been long over due. Sorry.

'thoughts'

_sounds_

"'Skills'"

WWWWWWWWWW end of chapter

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Beep, Beep. _Tsukune quickly rolled over and slammed the snooze button on his alarm but accidentally smash said alarm clock in the process. Still groggy Tsukune flopped his feet out and onto the hard and very cold floor. Retracting his feet Tsukune was now wide awake as he looked down and placed his feet on the floor of his room. Walking over to his bathroom, which was really quite tight now, he squeezed his way into the shower and began to wash himself.

His mind began to wonder 'It's already been a week here and things are still intense as they were to begin with. Still never found out if someone's been getting into my room so far nothings gone so it must be my imagination.'

After squeezing his way back out of the bathroom Tsukune dried himself off and set about getting dressed.

_Knock, knock. _Immediately Tsukune made his way to the door to answered it. Checking he was human first he opened the door. Kurumu was on the other side of the door. She was caught off guard by her destined one's bare upper half but he still invited her in before any boys came out and seen her.

"How come your so early Kurumu and why come and get me?" Tsukune asked her.

"I wanted to bring you some breakfast but I didn't know what you liked so I decided to make it for you here... that is if you don't mind?" Kurumu replied with a quiet voice which was not like her at all.

It took Tsukune some time to think. Sitting on his bed he looked over to Kurumu who was tearing herself between what looked like the choice to go into the kitchen or to sit next to him on his bed.

"Thanks for your offer Kurumu but I think that I will make my own" he said as he got up and walked over to the kitchen but stopped right next to Kurumu, bent his knee's slightly so he was eye level with her and said "but do you want some breakfast?"

The girl looked up with glee written on her face, her smile covered her face and she nodded but without noticing how close they were to each other they bumped their heads.

Tsukune and Kurumu were taken aback but it seemed like Kurumu had gotten off worse so without thinking Tsukune lent into her and kissed her forehead. Kurumu went red as a rose. "That better for you? My mum always said that if something hurt getting it kissed better would speed up the process." Tsukune said with a smile.

"It does feel better" Kurumu said and it genuinely did feel better. A voice in her head then shouted 'Dumb ass you should have said it still feels sore then he might have done it again.'

After hearing Kurumu say she was alright Tsukune made his way into the kitchen and started on the breakfast. "Are pancakes okay for you?" Tsukune called through.

"Sure I won't mind as long as it's my destined one that's making it for me." Kurumu replied back to him.

After going through the recipe of four tablespoons of plain flour, which is about 100 grams, one large egg of human standards, half a pint of semi-skimmed milk, some water a pinch of salt and a blob of butter in the pan for frying purposes. Tsukune walked out of the kitchen followed by his tail which in all honesty was very helpful at holding objects and retrieving them from the fridge whilst he was tending to the food.

"Breakfast is served!" Tsukune proclaimed as he sat the tray of food down on the kotatsu where Kurumu was now sitting. Sitting down Tsukune then realised that his tail was out but was about to withdraw it when Kurumu spoke "Tsukune you have a similar tip on your tail to what I have and Oh. My. God these pancakes are delicious!" before revealing her own tail.

Both of them moved their tails closer to one another's until they touched which sent a shock to each of them at this unexpected experience they just stared at each other. While they ate their tails touched again but no shock came this time instead Kurumu wrapped her tail around Tsukune's.

"When you said that I was your "destined one" what did that mean?" asked Tsukune while his curiosity was peaked.

"Well our destined one's are someone that we love completely and they are the only one's who are able to give us children and there is only one destined one to one succubus some don't find theirs others who do find great love if their destined one returns it after all my type of succubus lives off of love, not sex, without it we die." said Kurumu who stared deep into Tsukune's chocolatey eyes.

"Wow you think that highly of me? I mean are you sure I'm your destined one and not just a really good friend who happens to bail you out of fights?" replied Tsukune now unsure of if it was a simple mistake she was making.

"Nope I love you Tsukune but if you don't feel the same about me don't let me know other wise..." Kurumu began to trail off.

Reaching out Tsukune took Kurumu's hand in his and smiled at her not saying yes but his smile didn't tell her no. "I don't know if I could do that yet I mean I barely know you." Tsukune stated while looking away blushing at the thoughts that were coming to his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast they decided it would be best to go to school however as Tsukune was about to leave Kurumu told him about his lack of shirt predicament which he was thankful that she had told him, although she could have done it earlier.

As the two walked to school they couldn't help but smile at each other. Moka joined them at some point but the two looked like they were a couple walking to school hand in hand. They were talking of course and getting to know each other but no one knew that, not even Moka who was getting flustered walking with them.

"Will you to stop that!" Moka shouted at them after she finally snapped. Tsukune and Kurumu were wide eyed in surprise that the usually quiet girl could yell very loud.

"Sorry Moka we were -" Tsukune then realised what it looked like to everyone else and stopped talking and went red instantly.

"Husband and I were just lost in thought about the day ahead after all Nekonome-sensei did say that we had to join a club after the speech she made about her own club." Kurumu said very slyly to Moka accenting her use of the word "Husband" which ticked off Moka but she bit her lip to stop herself from going any further than a few curse words.

"H...h...husband?" Tsukune whispered in shock at the fact that Kurumu had said it without regret. He stayed quiet all the way to the school.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The day was cut short just after Yokai History which, once again Tsukune looked demented while coping down everything that Nekonome-sensei wrote on the board.

"Well students" Nekonome began "as I spoke about yesterday all students are required to join a club if not you WILL be expelled from the school now I want you all to enjoy looking for a club but please come and check out the newspaper club." Nekonome was actually pleading at the end which surprised everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune and the girls decided to go and have a look at all the stalls that were set up unfortunately the karate, boxing and wrestling clubs all spotted Tsukune instantly and began heading his way. The group was soon cornered.

"Join our club." the three guys said simultaneously then proceeded to glare at each other.

"Sorry guy's I'm not that into fighting I only do it to protect those I care about not for fun." Tsukune said straight up making one of the girls blush.

"Good answer." said the guy from the boxing club then he left.

Tsukune then attempted to leave but two big hands held him where he was. Glancing over his shoulders he saw that on his right it was the karate club member, left was the wrestler.

"Where are you going?" they said in unison again.

"Away." replied Tsukune.

"You ain't going anywhere boy." the wrestler said staring Tsukune down.

"For once I-" the karate club member was interrupted by someone shouting "Tsukune".

As both guys released their grip on Tsukune he decided to take the chance and leg it taking both Kurumu and Moka by the hands.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A series of stalls later the trio were exhausted sitting down in a quiet area of the school the three drank their juices. Two lemonades and one tomato juice.

"Damn there are some creepy clubs" Tsukune said with a sigh both girls nodded in agreement photography was one of the worst for wanting to take the girls and make them do things that made all three shudder.

"Okay we have the cooking club and... the newspaper club which one do you want to try next?" Kurumu asked Tsukune completely ignoring Moka.

"Well I know how to cook although I will admit I can get better." Tsukune said thinking out loud.

"I can bake you some cookies some time if you'd like Tsu-ku-ne." Kurumu said in her very seductive voice.

"I'd like that" Tsukune replied without thinking.

Moka sat in silence. Two heads turned to face her. Moka looked back at them "Okay I can't cook" she admitted in a very sad voice.

Tsukune then stood up "That leaves the newspaper club then come on." he announced beckoning the girls to follow which they did.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving at the room where the newspaper club was situated in the door was open so they walked in to see one person sitting behind a desk about to fall asleep.

The person behind the desk took a glance up then jumped to his feet and hopped over the desk and presented a bouquet of flowers to each of the girls who were taken aback by the gesture- well Moka was.

"How lovely to meet such beautiful women" the man said in an elegant way then proceeded to say "I am Morioka Ginei but you can call me Gin for short."

"You ignored Tsukune." Kurumu pointed out much to the annoyance of Gin.

"Ah Sorry as I said call me Gin" he repeated this time with distaste.

"Well Gin I'm Aono Tsukune"

"I'm Akashiya Moka"

"I'm Kurono Kurumu"

"Now that we are introduced can I ask you girls to put up some posters and Tsukune to put away some boxes?" Gin asked and was greeted with three nods.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Some time had past and Tsukune had just realised that Gin was crouched down behind the girls staring up their skirts. He was just about to shout at Gin when the door slid open slowly. Bone fingers clutched the door as it slid open. A black cloaked figure glided into the room holding a scythe and made it's way to Gin.

Tsukune was stuck to the spot why was there a Shinigami in the room in monster form...why?

The figure turned to face him and placed one bone finger to where Tsukune guessed it's lips were. Tsukune nodded in agreement.

The figure placed the scythe around Gin's neck and pulled up slowly.

Gin glanced down at what was at his neck then proceeded to scream like a child and jump back.

Tsukune and the figure burst out laughing. The figure then became a spinning shape of size and colours. It stopped and a man remained.

"Hello I'm Ben Ernst I'm in Gin's year and I try to stop him from being a pervert which so far isn't working." the man replied.

"I shouldn't tell you this but I'm a doppelgänger, a rare one, I can store those forms that I've copied in the past." Ben whispered to Tsukune who nodded still in a slight shock.

As Tsukune looked at the man and he stood at 6'3" roughly. While at a first glance he appeared thin, but on closer inspection he saw that he was simply lean and by no means lacked muscle.

"I'm the head of the boxing club, not bragging but never been beaten, and I do have a hell of a punch." Ben told Tsukune with a look of satisfaction on his face. "Watch" he took a step over to Gin and punched once sending Gin into the wall. "Stop perving damn it you know I'll hit you harder." Ben threatened Gin and didn't look like he was joking.

His deceptively calm black eyes, half-hidden by his fair red hair, concealed a fiery temper. A chiselled face, still unmarked from the brutalities of boxing, completed his appearance.

"Perving, Who's perving?" asked both girls as the turned round to see Tsukune and Ben. Both boys pointed right. Following their direction the girls turned to see gin IN the wall.

"Bastard" Kurumu said with a huff, Moka just shook her head then both girls returned to the floor.

They left the clubroom after that and headed back before saying their goodbye's to Ben who had to check on his club.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When the group arrived at the dorms they said their good nights and headed off to there rooms- All but one did.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When getting back to his room Tsukune slumped onto the bed only to land on something...soft. Pulling back the covers revealed Kurumu who smiled at him. Tsukune threw the covers back onto her.

"Hey what was that fo-" Kurumu said as she sat up to see Tsukune now millimetres from her face and her lips.

Not moving Tsukune asked "What are YOU doing Kurumu?"

Shocked she blushed hard at the images she wanted to do but instead said with a smile "I'm here to cook you dinner."

Tsukune then blushed and backed up slightly-Kurumu sighed when he done it.

"What would you be making?" Tsukune continuing to ask.

"Well I could make Nikujaga or you could have me?" Kurumu replied while placing one finger to her lips.

Tsukune had a nose bleed at the mental image on his head and Kurumu instantly noted that the idea was now their in his mind.

Stuttering Tsukune replied with "N-n-n-nikujaga sounds nice."

Kurumu then headed off to the kitchen while Tsukune ran to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Husband it's ready!" called Kurumu as she brought through the tray with Nikujaga on it.

They both tucked into their meal and Tsukune was the first to comment on it "Wow Kurumu I might just have to ask you to teach me this recipe it's delicious."

Kurumu giggled and agreed to teach him it.

Time passed between the two of them eating and chatting away then Kurumu noticed some food just on the corner of Tsukune's lips.

"Tsukune hold still you have some food on your face." Kurumu said as she leaned in to remove it. Her inner voice shouted at her to remove it with her mouth.

As Kurumu lent in Tsukune could fell her breath on his skin, hear her heart beat and see her go redder. She lent in further and got the piece of food of of Tsukune using her lips and for the briefest of seconds their lips touched and Kurumu quickly pulled back embarrassed but happy she had done it.

Tsukune reached up and touched the place where their lips had met with his right hand and stared into Kurumu's violet eye's that were so beautiful before staring at the ground, his cheeks turning a slight rose red.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They sat in silence of a good five minutes before Tsukune spoke up.

"I won't take that as my first kiss I won't it was to damn short!" Tsukune said rather angrily Kurumu was pleasantly surprised by what Tsukune had said.

"Well we could try it again.." Kurumu said as she slowly inched closer to Tsukune.

"Yeah I'd like that very much Kurumu." Tsukune replied with that caring smile he showed her when they were alone and after he saved her.

They both slowly inched closer to each other and waited for the inevitable to happen their lips would touch and Kurumu would be in ecstasy that her destined one was kissing her of his own accord and not under anything else. While Tsukune thought only that he was able to kiss someone as beautiful, charismatic, funny, very talented and an amazing woman who wanted to be with him.

WWWWWWWWWW

And Now you hate me for stopping it there but I think it's a good point to rein you in for the next chapter. But thanks for reading this chapter and I will put the full description that Me and T.D.R made for his character. In my info section on my wall if you want to check that out and I might be adding a twist for the next chapter or three so you might enjoy it -hope you do.

Please leave a review helps me out so thanks.

Now I used some things in this story that some of you might not know about so Info section:

Nikujaga-Nikujaga is a popular dish of home style cooking made of sweet stewed meat (niku) and potatoes(jagaimo).

Kotatsu- (炬燵)is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself. Kotatsu are used almost exclusively in Japan, although similar devices are used elsewhere.

Shimigani- In Japanese culture, shinigami (死神, "death god" or "death spirit") is a god or supernatural spirit that invites humans towards death, or induces suicidal desires in humans. The shinigami is a personification of death, but whether its personhood is literal or merely poetic anthropomorphism varies in Japanese religion, literature, and folk tradition. In modern Japanese fiction, the shinigami is most often literal, and synonymous with the Grim Reaper.


End file.
